


and maybe it's the days we spend together.

by sailingskies



Category: Gangsta.
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingskies/pseuds/sailingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Alex pretends to sleep while Nic signs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and maybe it's the days we spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Alex → Nic in mind, but it can be read as gen or OT3. I ship these two so hard...cries... But I also ship any other combination of the OT3 (Worick, Nic and Alex!)...
> 
> In my mind my writer's block is a scale version of an age of mankind. Like the Old Kingdom (except unproductive). Not sure if I am out of it. Hmm.

Alex pretends to sleep while Nic signs.

His hands create fragments of poetry, if with a gangster flair. Piss off, don't laugh, fool, this hurt, greatly.

She lies upon the couch like Worick had, the day she'd seen his tattoo. Her chest, stomach and thighs are pressed against the cushions; her calves and feet upon the armrest. The side of her face, too, pillowed. Her eyelids droop like wax crescents, lashes aflutter.

Nic knows that she's awake.

He shifts his legs, pyjama-clad, feet scraping against the floor. Her eyes track a heel, sooty, as it presses into the air.

Any moment now, he'll leave. Alex understands this.

But for the little time she has with him, she can bask. In the warmth of the day, in the motion of his arms, his shoulders. In the laughter like bells his vexation brings out of Worick, lounging about in the other room.

Alex smiles, then, and wonders – if Nic can feel this, as well.


End file.
